


親愛なる世界へ

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 亲爱的世界呀Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 听闻了贝吉塔与其他赛亚人的私交情况，弗利萨决定额外召见他一次。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生弗利萨行星79号，时间为艾纪760年，拉蒂兹还未前往地球。

弗利萨休憩的房间——他的行宫御所，空气洁净，没有一丝异状，没有丝毫“味道”，甚至可以说，它似仅供这位大人独活的真空，连任何“空气”的特征都不具备——当然了。  
任何——其他的——活物入内，都像是在一霎之间，把它玷污了。  
但那位大人专召贝吉塔来此，行这污浊至洁的事。  
是要他从战场上撤退前来，连沐浴更衣的机会都没有给。飞行器着陆后，即派遣卫兵宣布命令，引他进入内室。任他满身血污烟尘，连步履掀起的微风都带着熏人的腥臭，就这样惊疑不定，匆匆而至。  
滑门关闭同时，他被一个人留了下来。那卵形的控制台霍然降临，但仍是停留在较高处，务必要居高临下地相对。  
那位大人平心静气，轻声发问。  
弗利萨的声音是不大的，也不刺耳，因此根本没有倾盖掉他的王座，那具控制台内里能源驱动发出、轻微的隆隆声。  
听来却好像远雷一样……  
贝吉塔在这梦一样的雷鸣当中，看见弗利萨的嘴唇开阖。  
“我听说，在战斗之余，你曾允许那巴触碰你的身体。是这样吗，贝吉塔君？”他说。

贝吉塔只觉自己的背脊微微发硬。这点细密的变化，从他尾巴上陡然蓬起的毛丛可得验证。  
他的大脑高速运转着，想尽快预判、及时止损。眼前的问话仿佛暗藏着危机，却又无从分析。  
这件事没有什么问题，他没有违反任何规纪。他没有做什么，作为王子，作为一个战斗序列的首脑，他让一个自己的同族、赛亚人取悦了他，仅此罢了。  
那巴也是赛亚人。他们的身份相当，都是资深的高级战士。更早以前，那巴甚至是整个小队的首领，不过，那并没有持续太久，贝吉塔记得自己还是个孩子时就取代了他的位置。  
那巴现在听他的命令行事，那巴可以触碰他的身体，因为他命令——因为他允许。这没关系。  
这只是一种服务。  
这件事没有，问题。  
“是。”贝吉塔欠了欠身，“是的，大人，我有让那巴服务过我，那是——”  
“你让他触碰你，有报告指出包括不仅限于四肢的抚触，你让他插入你。”弗利萨打断他道，“在战斗之余，你们做了很久。在地上，报告说你们甚至生了火，炙烤过食物，你们吃了那些食物，然后你让他抚摸并穿刺了你的身体。类似交媾行为，贝吉塔，或者你们赛亚人对此有其他的定义？”  
事情确是如此。贝吉塔喉头发干，他在：“这……这是交……在我们赛亚人，属于一种……额……同类间互相安慰放松的短暂行为，这是，物理性的接触……弗利萨大人，我觉得无需否认……这不代表我与那巴的私交超出了战斗搭档的范畴。我跟他做这个……”  
“我有得到一份报告。”弗利萨说，“我信任你，贝吉塔君，完全地……然而我仍需核实我所掌握的情报。”  
贝吉塔低着头。他不确定再度抬起头仰望这全宇宙间黑暗势力的共主之时，自己又要面对什么。  
弗利萨有得到一份报告。他有个报告。有人出卖了他们……不好说，或者给出报告的人就是那巴本人，他是几经“筛选”、“淘汰”，一直在弗利萨军中得以生存的为数不多的赛亚人。  
啊，有一份报告。要他命的报告。贝吉塔四世——王子殿下——在这一次私密的召见和诘问之前，从未思虑过与自己麾下的战士做这种事有什么问题。  
平心而论，他要得不多。往往只在不尽兴的战斗之后，为了平复砰砰乱跳的心脏，他会想要用这个……那巴介绍的办法。  
他们有过几次，都记得拿掉监视器。他尝过甜头，还谈不上沉迷。如果弗利萨没有发问，如果他不晓得弗利萨会监控到这种细枝末节……这种由他操控频率的关系，长期由他操控着继续维持，也未尝不可。  
“以后不会再有了，弗利萨大人！”贝吉塔又欠了欠身，态度恳切真诚，“倘若我知道您不希望我做这种事，我是一次都不会做的！”  
有点无力，可这已经是一种补救，他希望弗利萨心情够好，这样诚恳认错还来得及。弗利萨自是不希望赛亚人们过于亲密的，他不喜欢赛亚人，不喜欢看到赛亚人团结。固然他命令那巴服务他，他允许那巴刺穿他，这事跟团结友爱之间，根本没有哪怕一分一毫的重合点。  
他目前还不够强，万不可让弗利萨猜疑记挂。  
贝吉塔保持着欠身鞠躬的状态，屏息凝神等待。  
在这因为空白而显得旷寂的宫殿当中，一点点的时间也会显得极为漫长，他等待的信心和耐心几乎要被消磨殆尽。  
终于，他听见弗利萨的回应了。是相当的简洁。  
“脱掉你的衣服，贝吉塔君。要全部的。”  
那宇宙的灾星、黑暗的皇帝，他吩咐说。

贝吉塔以为自己听错了——他没法儿觉得自己没听错。  
“就在这里吗大人？”他的回答态度，显然有点恍惚。  
“就在这里，现在开始吧，我等着呢。”弗利萨说。  
贝吉塔的尾巴死死环着他的腰，骨节咔吱咔吱作响，他的紧张已经满溢填满了整个空间，再也无法掩饰了。  
“大人！请您……我……请问您是否能……允许我先去……去沐浴……我从前线回来，还没来得及洗个澡……就……”他斟酌着，遣词、造句、修辞、敬语。  
他骑在那巴腰上的时候没有想过，这偶尔的偷腥都能陷他于如此的窘境。那巴的服务谈不上好，然而私密安全。好歹他们都是赛亚人啊……他以为那巴在快活之余，绝不会把这种事讲出去……而今看都是放屁。  
“是的，你这会儿真是脏死了，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨在那高处颔首，“不过，我并不介意看看你刚让那巴享用过的肮脏的身体。脱吧，我看着哪。”  
“我没有让他‘享用’我……”贝吉塔艰涩地解释道，“我是让他服务我，我跟他是不一样的……”  
“我知道。但物理接触来讲这没什么区别。我了解你的忠心，贝吉塔君，前提是——你要绝对服从我的每一道命令。”  
贝吉塔听见弗利萨的尾巴敲击控制台外壁发出的、令人不安的“哒哒”声。他知道这暴君的决心不容揣度思忖。眼下是惩罚措施，他理当受着，不可反驳，亟需实施，不可再等。  
他自暴自弃，拽住战斗服的一条袖子，用力拉扯它，将它撕裂下来。  
奔涌在心头的怒火，让他无法心平气和地把这些蔽体之物完完整整地移除。极富弹性的衣物在强大的力量面前破碎了。  
在弗利萨安静无声的注视下，那些留着那巴指痕的血肉，毫无羞耻地弹跃着，挟着鲜活的生命的热度，就这样一瞬间裸露出来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

贝吉塔的身体是不完美的。  
有战斗服的包裹，这犹是一具前线战士的躯壳，是杀人兵器。  
但当他撤去那些染满血污的衣物、去除防具、完全裸露，此时此刻，这副精于战斗的无情工具特有的一切缺陷都再也掩饰不住——这个赛亚人，他的皮肤尚且柔软、骨骼仍算纤幼。久经沙场锤炼而得的血肉包裹着小巧的骨头，他的腰肩都窄，比之旁的赛亚遗族，尤其拉蒂兹和那巴那样粗豪的战士，他从背影看去，还像个青涩的小孩。  
这纤小的身躯倔强地挺着，尾巴垂下，几乎触着地面。在一片空白的宫殿内，他满身污糟，脏得格格不入。  
确有很多不洁净的痕迹……不光是那巴留下的那些。那些仅仅是短暂挤压造成的、留在他皮肤表面的小块淤血。这些斑痕分散在腰际和胸口，那巴曾经抓握揉捏过那些皮肉，这也没什么好掩饰的了。  
贝吉塔自暴自弃地站着，双手自然垂落。弗利萨既然要看，他就没什么可以遮挡的。  
那位大人，如此评价那些指痕：“看来那巴并不擅长讨好你呢，贝吉塔君。”

控制台的引擎发出轻微的、规律的嗡鸣。无疑，它正在贝吉塔的头顶盘旋，围绕着他的身体观察、转动。  
“你有很多擦伤。你还不够强。”弗利萨说。  
真是无情，贝吉塔皱起了眉头。比起那巴的事他更不希望听到这个。  
“因为我不愿意巨猿化。我没有等到满月就发动了攻击，只有我和那巴。我们一天拿下了整个星球……”他的声音里埋伏着不满，即使在这危险的主人面前，他也难以掩藏起这一类的不满。  
“呒——！我并不需要你的解释。”弗利萨说。  
引擎的嗡鸣声暂时静止了，贝吉塔感觉他正悬停在自己的身后。一个战士的直觉告诉他，通常这样将会有一些事情发生，危机潜伏待定，他想保持住尾巴低垂放松已不可能。  
其实这也是多余，要揣测弗利萨的动作就似揣测无常本身一样，全无可能。他太快了，贝吉塔刚刚意识到他停下，便觉到攻击袭来的罡风。一道重击自上而下、自左向右敲打在他赤裸的背脊上。他已做好了准备，仍然被击中，跪倒扑跌在地。  
——毫无悬念。  
背上的皮肉可能已经撕裂绽开，贝吉塔能感觉到温热的液体正从那里流淌开。受过重击的伤口是麻痹的，反倒是血滴划过皮肤，有些奇特的热痒。  
“起来，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨平静地吩咐道，“我好像还没有命令你趴下。”  
是的，他还没有命令过，他还没有允许过。贝吉塔喘了口气，用膝盖顶住地面，双手双膝一道用力，将身体撑了起来。血滴下来，坠在茫白的地面上，瞬即绽开。  
他感觉到弗利萨尾尖正在伤口的附近刮擦，麻木淡下去，疼痛就立刻升起来了。53万的战斗力数值，只是轻轻刮擦也似挞伐。  
弗利萨的长尾覆着一层薄膜般的壳，但它是坚硬不可摧破的。很快，贝吉塔就觉到那尾尖已经刺进了他的伤口，沿着裂开的血肉掏挖。  
赛亚人血液的腥味在原本毫无特征的空气里弥散开来，贝吉塔从喉咙里发出咯咯的声响，但他没有呻吟。他的牙关紧闭，用了真力，以至于从嘴唇的缝隙里都渗出了血丝来。  
“看来你喜欢这样。说起来，贝吉塔，那巴也会让你流点血吗？”弗利萨问。  
“……他没有这样的权力。”贝吉塔咬着牙，挤出了这句回答。  
“那倒是很遗憾——可是我有呢。”那把邪恶的声音，带着安静的笑意，在他的身后响起。  
说完，他的尾巴忽然在赛亚人的腰上缠过一周，贝吉塔还没有来得及蓄起力气抗衡，他就被那东西卷起，又甩在地板上。  
……他被扔在地板上。血花飞溅，有几滴甚至落进他的眼睛里。他是从未哭过的，现在目眶边沿流下的也是热血。  
热血模糊中，贝吉塔看到弗利萨悬浮而起。他竟然就这样离开了他的宝座，双脚落地，停留在这个有了过犯赛亚罪人面前。  
“现在我允许你躺着了吗，贝吉塔君？”他说。  
——还没有。  
贝吉塔一声不吭。  
他爬了起来。

弗利萨的双脚踏在地上时，会发出咔吱咔吱的声音。将橡皮防护服踏碎，也会发出这样的声音。这个人就好像是用橡皮做的一样，当然事实绝不是这样。  
他的身躯裹在坚硬的壳里，肥嫩的尾巴拖拽在地。他坚不可摧，有着宇宙间最强的身体。现在他要用这身体靠近来了，贝吉塔无法想象他还要做什么。  
贝吉塔勉强是、再一次地，爬了起来……跪趴在地，用力挺起他的身体。  
那咔吱咔吱的声音，最终落点，是在他的身后。有一双手，湿冷光滑，抚摩在他的尾巴根部。  
贝吉塔颤了一下。  
那双手沿着尾根向下，轻轻捏住了两片因为紧张而收缩发硬的肉块，将它们轻轻分开。  
“我猜想那巴给的摩擦是过分粗鲁了，”贝吉塔听见他的主人品评道，“这真的能让你舒服吗？你让他将你的这里——弄成这样？”  
弗利萨的手指末梢，没有一点温度。贝吉塔觉得有一根冰柱，戳在自己刚刚耽于情交、还未复原的入口处。那里当然是、仍然是、恬不知耻地红肿着，也许是，还有些湿润的。  
贝吉塔知道弗利萨的手指伸进来了。他有准备，没有抖得太厉害。  
弗利萨的手指……一根、两根……他的肌肉有撕裂感，那绝不只是两根细长手指能够给予的压迫感。事情不该是这样，那宇宙的灾厄之源，那个怪物，他的指头不该在他的体内捣弄。  
有很多根……手指。他那里刚用完，十分柔软，它来者不拒、贪得无厌，将所有入侵之物一口吞吃。  
那些手指遽然暴动起来，直接按压摩挲着软热的肠壁，各向着不同方向，刮擦在脆弱的肉褶上。贝吉塔嚎叫了一声，他的腰立时软下去了。  
他犹记得这些手指，每一根都能凝聚起毁灭整颗行星的力量。现在它们——有三根或者四根？分别来自弗利萨大人的双手，是垂怜是施恩，正在他的血肉间逡巡搜检。  
一条肉尾勾住赛亚人的腰肢，缠住他，将他摆成一个，更方便“检查”的姿势。  
“放松点，小贝吉塔……如果你忽然用力的话，我怕自己一不小心，就会把你撕成两半哦！”弗利萨淡淡说道。  
贝吉塔悬挂在他的尾巴上，逐渐的，便只有双手触得到地板。这几乎是倒置的姿势了，鲜血顺着他的手臂、到指尖，潺潺流下。一时间，他竟以为，弗利萨是要令他流血致死，以示惩罚。  
他被提起来，指尖也脱开地面。弗利萨的手指在他的体内灵活地转动着，诱导着一丝酸涩的感觉。那些肉仿佛已经被揉搓至糜烂，又疼又麻。他像通了电，抽搐着；血流得更快了，他一时发热、又一时发冷，浑身浴血。  
“我想那巴没有留下什么肮脏的东西在里头。”弗利萨说。  
贝吉塔睁开充血的眼睛，他看见弗利萨的脸。  
他发现自己正处在一个相当微妙的角度，他一抬手就能击中弗利萨……而那位大人，正忙于折磨他，没有关注。  
倘若就在此时，就这样抬起双手，使用全力的话……  
这个念头至多出现过一霎那，就像熄灭的矮星那样，完全消亡了。他呻吟着，松懈了全部的力气，并且把头低下。  
那些手指抽出去了，尾巴卸了劲，将他轻置在地。  
贝吉塔的头有点晕。他流了些血，还不够致命，那些忽然强力入侵、又顺势慈悲离去的手指也使他头晕。  
他趴在地上，有相当长的时间，只是沉默着，流血、发抖。  
“这样就好了……我的小贝吉塔。”他听见，那位大人，好像意犹未尽似的，在他的身旁咔吱咔吱地走动着，喃喃道。  
“这样就好了，到此为止。不过，贝吉塔君，你应当知道，我是很不喜欢肮脏东西的……对吗？”他说。  
“记住了吗，贝吉塔？”他说道。

贝吉塔牵了牵嘴角。  
疲倦拖拽着他的心神，他的身体很重，那些末梢的、酸软的肠肉，依旧不能平静，还在看不见的地方，微微抽动。  
是劫后余生，他很累，想念着医疗舱里药液的温度。有一瞬间，他几乎愿意马上就沉进去，最好能死在里面。  
接着又一瞬间，他暗自思忖，等他复原出来，一定要跟出卖他这事的人好好算个账，报仇雪恨。  
——早晚有一天……  
但此时此地，他没有任何异动。他趴在那里，仿佛尸体，静静忍受着所有的疼痛和不适。地板冰凉，他的身体也逐渐凉了。  
他在浓热的血腥，和空虚的寒冷里，乖巧应声。  
他说，他说了。  
他说：“是的，我都记住了，弗利萨大人。”

END


End file.
